The invention relates to a device for cutting and slicing firewood.
In the market there are several devices for cutting and splitting firewood as well as some combined devices which simultaneously cut and split. Such a device is described in Norwegian Pat. No. 145,650.
Most of the cutting devices work according to a guillotine principle with rotating knives or knives driven by pistons. These systems, however, have the disadvantage that the firewood has a tendency to be splintered, and furthermore they have a limited capacity.